Undercover Blues
by trace619
Summary: Takes place after the opening scene of Undercover Blue when Munch and Amaro discover Olivia in Brian's apartment. Olivia and Brian discuss their relationship and the fact that it is no longer secret. One-shot. Reviews welcome!


Trying my hand at a new story. I love Olivia and Brian and hope the show keeps them together, I think they are good for each other. This idea has been nagging at me for a while, it takes place just after Munch and Amaro discover Olivia in Brian's apartment in Undercover Blue. Reviews are welcome! I own nothing and no infringement is intended.

* * *

Olivia sighed leaning her head back against the couch this was not how she pictured the evening going. She felt Brian's hand on her leg she looked over at him and smiled when she saw that he was smiling at her. She could see in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing she was. This was not how they wanted everyone to find out. She thought back over their evening it had been rare that she had been able to leave work at a descent hour and she knew she wanted to spend it with Brian. She had barely closed the door when Brian had her pinned up against it "I thought you'd never get here" he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Olivia smiled into the kiss "Well I'm here now" she said when he finally pulled back. She stared into his eyes for a moment, she felt like this was a second chance on something she had passed up years ago. "It's been a long day" she said with a coy smile.

Brian picked up on what she was doing and was more than willing to play along "I'm sure you would like to lay down" Olivia nodded while running her hands through his hair. Brian slid his hands down to her hips and picked her up, Olivia giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist "I think I can help you with that" he said as he began walking toward the bedroom. A few hours later they finally got out of bed, only because their stomachs were insisting they get something to eat. She was in the bedroom changing into one of Brian's shirts when she heard him talking to someone, assuming it was their food she called out to him she wished now that she had listened when he said he had it. Olivia wanted to melt into the floor when she walked in asking if he needed change, there at the door stood Nick and Munch. God love Brian he tried to close the door but wasn't fast enough. That brings them to where they are now, wondering how they are going to handle this.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Brian asked while running his hand along her leg.

Olivia sighed and reached down stilling his hand and lacing their fingers together "Might as well be honest with them. I mean no sense in hiding it, besides they saw me at your apartment wearing nothing but your shirt. I don't think I could lie out of it even if I wanted too" she said with a slight smile.

Brian smiled back "I happen to like how you look in my shirt, I like even more how you look out of my shirt" he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. He took a deep breath before continuing "But seriously Liv are you sure about this?"

Olivia sat there thinking for a moment she knew how difficult things could be once people found out, especially with Nick. She wasn't as worried about the rest of the guys knowing she figured they would probably be happy for her. It wasn't that she had wanted to hide the fact that she was seeing Brian, but she wanted to keep it to herself for a while. It was nice having someone to go to at the end of the day. Granted they weren't together every evening because of him working nights but on nights he worked they would try to see each other before he went to work. He would also surprise her some mornings by coming to see her before work if she was home, or meet for breakfast. However they always tried to spend the nights he was off together. Tonight he was working and that was why she had left work as soon as she could. They could get some time in together before he had to leave. She looked back at him knowing he was waiting for an answer "I'm sure, but before you say anything to anyone will you let me tell the guys first. I'd rather them hear it from me than through the grapevine"

"However you want to do this is fine with me; I'll back you no matter what. Besides you have way more to lose than I do. You're about the only thing left I have I could lose" he said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean by that?" she was puzzled as to why he would say that.

"I'm just saying you have more to lose than I do. You still have your rank, and not to mention the respect of everyone you've ever met. Look at me I'm working nights at a courthouse, I've been busted back to uniform and I've lost what little respect some people had for me all because of this job, a job that I loved. I was just trying to do my job and I nearly lost it as well as my life. The only thing I have left to lose is you and I really don't want that to happen. I know what it feels like to lose you and I don't want that to happen again"

Olivia stared at him a moment she knew she had hurt him all those years ago and they had talked about it. He told her he forgave her, they were both young and it probably wouldn't have worked out if they had tried to make a go of it then. They were older now and she felt that they were at the right place in their lives to actually make a go of it. "Brian I don't care if you are back in uniform that doesn't matter to me. I wouldn't care if you had the lowest job in the city; I'm with you because of you not what you do. I know what it's like to almost lose everything because of this job and I've nearly lost everything because of it. I've also had more close calls than I care to remember" the memory of Sealview briefly flashed through her mind. She had yet to share that with him, he knew she had been undercover a couple times through the years and that something had happened to her during one but he never pushed. He always told her she could tell him when she was ready and for that she was grateful. "But now I'm in a different place. I don't care what people think anymore. I just want to be happy and you make me happy" she said leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. She smiled when she saw the faint blush on his skin, she loved that under that rough exterior was still the boyish demeanor that she remembered from all those years ago.

"I'm glad I make you happy, because you make me happy too" he said as he turned sideways facing her and she did the same. "Liv I'm serious though, Nick really doesn't like me and I worry that once he knows he's gonna take it out on you. I know you say he's a good cop I just worry about the fact that it's him out there watching your back. Do you know how hard it is for me to know that you're out there in a possibly dangerous situation and someone I don't like and don't trust is supposed to watch your back and keep you safe?"

"I know but trust me he's already saved my life once and if I didn't think I could trust him I would ask for a new partner. I think he'll come around to the idea of us being together, eventually" she had to say that for Brian's benefit but she was trying to convince herself of the same thing.

"Okay I'll take your word for it, but if he starts giving you a hard time don't think I won't pay him a little visit" he said with a smile. "So what do you think the rest of the guys will say?"

"Well Fin probably won't care, he'll just be happy I'm seeing someone. Captain will probably be the same way; I mean he always liked you. Amanda won't care either she'll just be happy that I'm happy. Munch" she trailed off and both laughed knowing they were thinking the same thing "well Munch is Munch and you know that. Judging by the look on his face a little while ago I don't think he was surprised to see us together. They've been teasing me off and on about if I was seeing someone, I get the feeling that he wasn't too surprised to find out it was you"

Brian laughed "Probably not considering that he knew about us years ago"

Olivia looked shocked for a minute "He knew?"

"Well you know how Munch is he picks up on things, besides when he casually asked the look on my face gave it away. He didn't really care though, knowing him he probably had a conspiracy theory about it by the time I left" they both laughed knowing exactly how Munch could be. He looked down at their hands for a minute thinking how it seemed like their hands fit perfectly together "Did Elliot know about us?" he said without looking back up.

"Yeah he knew, but not because I told him. I think he figured it out because of how we were acting around each other"

"Hmm" Brian said nodding "You know I was afraid he was going to find out and then try to kick my ass for it"

"Why would he do that? He liked you" Olivia couldn't understand why Brian would think that about Elliot.

"Oh come on Liv, the way he was so protective over you. If he thought for a second I had hurt you he would've come after me for sure"

Olivia reached up and placed a hand on Brian's cheek "There was never anything between me and Elliot"

"I know that. It's just he was protective over you and I didn't want him coming after me for hurting you"

"Well just so you know he told me what he thought about me hurting you" they both smiled having finally moved past how their first time together ended. "You know I do miss him and yes it really hurt me the way he left but I've put that in the past, some things are best left there. You are the longest relationship I've been in in years and the longest since he left. I think in ways he held me back"

"Maybe he did but let's not focus on that now. Let's focus on us and what you want to do"

Olivia took a deep breath thinking about how she wanted to handle this "Well Nick and Munch already know and they're not going to run and say anything. So that just leaves Fin, Amanda and Cragen. I don't want to wait any longer so I'll tell them tomorrow"

Brian pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it "However you want to do it is fine with me, I'll back you no matter what" Olivia smiled and leaned in for a kiss which quickly turned heated. Brian reached over and pulled her to him and she straddled his lap "You know once our food arrives we'll still have a little free time before I have to go to work"

Olivia grinned as she scraped her nails through his hair at the back of his head knowing how much he liked it "Yeah but won't you need to get a shower before you go to work?" she asked feigning innocence at what he was saying.

"Yeah but there will be plenty of time for that after. Besides you'll probably be all hot and sweaty and need a shower too" he said with that boyish grin that she couldn't resist. She stayed on his lap wrapped in his arms until their food arrived, later that night after another round of lovemaking and a shared shower she left the apartment as he left to go to work. They shared a cab for part of the trip and she had them let her out in her neighborhood. Being the guy that he is Brian got out and walked her the rest of the way to her apartment and even to her door. He kissed her before leaving promising to call her the next day before heading back downstairs to go to work. As Olivia climbed into bed that night wearing one of Brian's t-shirts and inhaling his scent she thought about how happy she was; she had a guy whom she genuinely cared about and he cared about her. She wasn't quite ready to use the L word just yet but she was beginning to think of their relationship in that way. As she began to drift off to sleep she thought about how for once in her life things were good, and nothing was going to change it.


End file.
